The Little Girl and the Dragons
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Val and her friends were at the east side of the beach with their Prehistoric friends. Then Val found a medallion with a Striker crest. When she picks it up, a tornado came out of nowhere and sends them to the HTTYD world! They have to embark a hard journey to find a way back home. On their way, they will make new friends and enemies and meeting the crew. (Rated T to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a rewrite of the story of my "The Little Girl and the Dragons" since I discover that Dagur freed Heather and he "does care" for his sister, I decided to let him live. And oh! Two mutant Dire wolves name Sombra and Yuki. Sombra has black fur and red eyes and he can control black fire. Yuki is a snow white dire wolf with icy blue eyes. She can control ice and snow. You can find them at my "The Little Girl and the Mutants". I hope you all like it!**

 **But first, here are the characters in this story.**

 **Name: Valentina Rosalina Grady**

 **Nickname: Val**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American and Italian Human**

 **Blood type: Unknown because she has her mother's super serum**

 **Age: five**

 **Ability or talent: Understand Animals, healing tears, advance smelling, hearing and seeing, distress scream, can play ocarina or a lute, read people's thoughts and can see people's past just by looking at them. Can transform to any animals, controls elements and can see or communicate to the dead. Has superhuman strength and speed**

 **Personality: Kind, adorable, gentle, polite, behave, timid and obedient**

 **Appearance: Long dark brown hair, sapphire eyes, and slightly tan skin.**

 **Family: Owen Grady (Uncle), Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo (Foster Cousins), Red, Scar, Talon and Uri (Her Raptor pack), Ivy (Adopted daughter) Iris (Adopted daughter), Steven Grady (Father: deceased), Alma (Mother:** **deceased).**

 **Friends: Quinn, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Marco, Mr. Masrani, Mitchell brothers, and all of the dinosaurs, workers, guards and InGen soldiers, minus Hoskins.**

 **Job: Dinosaur Whisperer**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Quinn Kingbird**

 **Nickname: none**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: twelve**

 **Ability or talent: can play sports, gymnastic, martial arts, super strength and play the drums.**

 **Personality: Friendly, adventurous, fun going and a tomboy.**

 **Appearance: Long blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin**

 **Family: Marco Kingbird (Dad), June Nightingale (Mother: deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Owen, Mr. Masrani, dinosaurs and the Mitchell brothers.**

 **Job: Hybrid Caretaker**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Alexander Winchester**

 **Nickname: Alex**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Karate, singing, playing guitar, gymnastic, hacker, novel writer, and can ride a motorbike.**

 **Personality: Kind, selfless to others, loyal and calm**

 **Appearance: Athletic body, blonde shoulder length hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes**

 **Family: Jack Winchester (Father), Annabelle White (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Mike Quinn, Jay, Marco, Dale, Owen, Claire and Wu.**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Mike**

 **Name: Jayson Suarez Archer**

 **Nickname: Jay**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Mexican or American, Human and Velociraptor Hybrid**

 **Blood Type: Unknown because of Serum X his blood type was unknown**

 **Age: 18**

 **Ability or talent: Immune to bullets, maybe immune to electrical voltage, has super strength and speed, can jump in a far distance and also can mimic anyone's voices to lure them, can transform into a raptor, and can play the electric guitar.**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, secretly aggressive and protective, and kind**

 **Appearance: Muscular, has black claws on his hands and feet, Velociraptor feet, sharp teethes, pointy ears, spiky dark brown hair, and Velociraptor red eyes.**

 **Family: Jorge Archer (Father: Diseased) Isabelle Suarez (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Quinn, Sofia, Mike, Raptor Squad, Owen, Barry, Claire, Dale, Wu and Marco.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love Interest: Sofia**

 **Name: Sofia Johnson**

 **Nickname: Sof**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Age: 16**

 **Ability or talent: Playing the bass guitar, poetry, knows ballet, and can do a bit gymnastic**

 **Personality: Kind and shy**

 **Appearance: Feminine body; has long light brown hair, mocha skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: Kevin Johnson (Father), Mabel Pyre (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Mike, Jay, Marco, the dinosaurs, Claire, Wu, and Dale**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Jay**

 **Name: Michael Jones**

 **Nickname: Mike**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Knows technology and dinosaurs, can do karate, can ride a motorbike, and can play the keytar and keyboard piano.**

 **Personality: Kind and brave**

 **Appearance: Slightly muscular, has dirty blond hair, fair skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: David Jones (an Alcoholic Father) Lulu Hail (Mother: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Quinn, Alex, Jay, Charlie and Uri, Owen, Barry, Dale, Marco, Wu and Claire.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love interest: Alex**

 **Name: Marco Kingbird**

 **Nickname: Marc**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: Early thirties**

 **Ability or talent: Martial Arts, escape artist, acrobat, and kick boxer**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, friendly, protective and loyal**

 **Appearance: Tall and muscular, slightly tan skin, black hair and green eyes**

 **Family: Quinn Kingbird (Daughter) June Nightingale (Wife: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Security Guard**

 **Love interest: Only his deceased wife he loves**

 **Name: Carl Dale**

 **Nickname: Dale**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: Sixty one**

 **Ability or talent: Knows many chemicals and knowledge of the world**

 **Personality: Calm and friendly**

 **Appearance: Slightly wrinkled pale skin, white hair and brown eyes**

 **Family: he has a son and grandkids**

 **Friends: Val, Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Scientist**

 **Love interest: Secret**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and golden eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor. He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes are yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor. And she can talk.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Red: Velociraptor. He has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes.**

 **Scar: Velociraptor. He has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes.**

 **Talon: Velociraptor. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes.**

 **Uri: Velociraptor. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.**

 **Tyrone: Feathered T. Rex. His neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes are gold.**

 **Tristan: A juvenile T. Rex. Copper scales and golden eyes.**

 **Val and her friends were at the east side of the beach with their Prehistoric friends. Then Val found a medallion with a Striker crest. When she picks it up, a tornado came out of nowhere and sends them to the HTTYD world! They have to embark a hard journey to find a way back home. On their way, they will make new friends and enemies and meeting the crew.**

 **Couples:**

 **Hiccup and Astrid**

 **Dagur and Oc**

 **Tuffnut and Oc**

 **Heather and Oc**

 **Eret and Oc**

 **Toothless and Oc**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: HTTYD World**

Val and her friends were in the east side of the beach. The park was close for a three months due to the fact the workers needed a vacation from their work. So they all decided to have a vacation in the park. Some of the workers went home to see their families while others went to stay on island to relax. Owen, Barry and Marco went to Los Vegas to see WWE wrestling mania. Claire and the others went to Hawaii for a relaxing day at the spa. Val and her friends stay behind to play with Val's prehistoric friends. Val was building a sandcastle with Monica Snow, Spinny and Tristan. Sombra and Yuki were napping under a shady umbrella with Steven. Ivy, Iris, Assassin and Hunter were basking under the sun. Rexy and her mate, Tyrone, were sleeping as well.

Mike and Alex were listening to the radio with Ingrid. Quinn and Jay were playing volleyball and the two are in a tie. The raptor squad was watching in curiosity, following the ball as it bounces to Quinn then to Jay. Sofia was reading a book of Norse history.

Val finished building her sandcastle and she notices a weird medallion in the water. Curious, Val went over to the medallion and picks it up. It was gold with a black with a sapphire gem as it eyes.

"Look what I've found!" Val calls the others as she runs over to Quinn. Jay caught the ball with his claw/hand before going over to Val. They look at the medallion. They saw weird writing from behind. It was written in Old Norse. Sofia was able to read it.

"What does it say?" Alex asked her friend.

"It said: With this medallion, the user will be sent in the world of dragons!" They just looked at it. That was…weird. Why would the medallion have those words?

"Okay…that was awkward." Quinn said.

Jay's ears perked up and he looks up in the sky with the dinosaurs, mutants and hybrids. The others followed suit. They saw dark clouds forming. They thought a storm was coming. Then a tornado came from the clouds and coming towards them!

"Move!" Jay ordered as he picks up Val and Tristan. Monica holds on to his head as they all run back to a cave. But the tornado came closer and started to pull them. They all tried to resist but Quinn was the first to get sucked in!

"Quinn!" Val yelled in fear as her best friend get sucked in. not long before Mike and Alex joined and then Sofia, Snow and Spinny. Jay and the others were soon sucked into the tornado.

"Damn it!" Jay cursed out loud as Tristan, Monica and Val screamed/roared/shrieked in fear. Jay saw the others screaming or roaring or growling as the tornado spins them around. The tornado keeps spinning and spinning until everything went black.

* * *

"Jay…Jay…Jay!"

Jay snapped open his red reptilian eyes as he shot up and looks around. He saw that he was in a beach but it wasn't Isla Numblar beach, it was a different one and it was a bit cold. He looks over to Val. She was kneeling beside him with Tristan and Monica. He notices that Val is wearing a sapphire blue long sleeve dress. She has her red scarf; her raptor claw necklace, her raptor teeth bracelet, and the medallion were on her. She is also wearing brown long strapped sandals. She also has a blue satchel and her lute. He notices that she has a sapphire blue tattoo of a Night fury in her right arm.

He looks at himself to see he was only wearing black pants, a black hooded cloak, red vest and black armbands. He has no shirt or shoes. And his dark brown hair reaches to his waist. He too has a tattoo of a night fury on his right shoulder down to his arm but it was blood red but its ear is pointy and has sharp spines and its tail fins are like scythes. He got up before picking up Val, "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. We are the ones here."

Jay looks at the forest before putting Val on his back and picking up Tristan and Monica. Jay carries them to the forest, sniffing the air to find his friends' scents. It took a while but he found their scent and followed it to a forest filled with big trees. He saw his friends were looking for them as well as the dinosaurs and hybrids. Quinn was wearing a yellow tunic; the sleeves are rolled, with an orange leathered vest, brown pants and black riding boots. Her blonde hair was tied into high ponytail. She has a medium size yellow axe with an orange handle attached to her back. She has green Skrill tattoo on her right arm.

Alex was wearing a blue spike skirt that resembles to Astrid's, crimson gold leggings, brown riding boots, two armored shoulder pads, a crimson gold sleeveless turtleneck tunic, and red armbands. Her blonde hair has single braid on the left and she has a brown hippy headband. She has a long sword with a crimson gold handle was attached to her waist. She has dark blue Razorwhip on her right arm.

Sofia was wearing a snow white tunic like dress; the front is short with two scarlet armbands, scarlet red leggings, white long strapped sandals, and a scarlet white hippy headband. Her hair is tied into a braid. She has snow bow and quiver with arrows attached to her back. She has a tattoo of a lilac Stormcutter on her right arm

Mike was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, it was unbutton most of the way down to revile his slightly muscular chest, dark brown pants, and brown riding boots, dark green leathered chest armor, black pants, and his dog tag necklace. He has a crossbow attached to his back and quiver of arrows in his belt. He has dark green Grapple Grounder on his right shoulder down to his chest.

Quinn saw them and smiled, "They're okay!" she pointed at Jay and the little ones. Jay went over to his friends and puts down the little ones. The raptors went over to Val and nuzzled her happily. Tristan went over to his parents and he was nuzzled happily.

"Where are we?" Val asked.

"Don't know but it must've been the medallion's doing." Mike said.

Val removes the medallion and shows it to the others. They tried to figure out how to use it but they were getting hungry. They decided to find some food. The dinosaurs hunt their food while the others collect some berries.

Val collected some berries on the deep part of the forest with Tristan and Monica close by. Quinn was close by and was collecting firewood. Val then heard something. Tristan and Monica hide behind her and Val looks at the trees. Coming out from the shadow was a Night Fury. But this Night Fury was smaller and slender. Val guessed it was a female. Her tail fins are different and she has sapphire river markings on her legs and dots under her eyes. She came close to Val and looks at her eyes.

Val tilted her head and the dragoness followed. She outstretches her right hand and shows it to the Night Fury. The dragoness saw the tattoo of her species.

She lowered her snout and pressed it on Val, forming a bond of friendship. As they let go, they went over to Quinn was. Val understands that they are in the HTTYD World and she should inform the others. Val and her friends saw Quinn patting a female Skrill with magnetic violet scales and stormy green eyes on her head. She appears to be a young adult and she took a liking at Quinn.

Quinn saw Val and her eyes grew wide when she saw a female Night Fury. Val asked how Quinn found a Skrill. Quinn told Val that she found her walking on the forest. They became friends so easily all of a sudden. They decided to name them. The Skrill was named Adrenaline and the female Night Fury is name River. They head back to the campsite to see the others with their new dragons, except Jay.

They explain what happen. Alex adopted a male Razorwhip with dark blue eyes. He's a fully grown adult. Alex named him Blade because his tail was sharp like a blade. She found him wondering in the forest when she was collecting some fruits.

Sofia adopted a female Stormcutter with lilac scales and sky blue eyes. She was the same age as Cloudjumper. Sofia named her Harmony because she was full of harmony and kindness. Sofia found Harmony when she was collecting herbs in the forest.

Mike adopted a male Grapple Grounder which he name Rubro as in Red ground in Latin. He found this sneaky dragon when he was about to steal the fishes that he, Uri and Charlie caught.

They started setting up the camp. Val plays her lute in a gentle music. Alex and Sofia were making the food. Quinn was sitting with Adrenaline, Sombra and Yuki. It was dark and Mike began to worry for his friend. Jay was the friend that he always wanted. All his life, Mike was been bullied for years and abused ever since his mother's death. Until he met Val and Quinn, they're the reason why he can see and the reason to live.

He heard rustling from the bushes. Val stops playing and hides under River's wing. All the predators were in their fighting stance as they growled at the bushes. But stop when Jay came out.

"Dude, where have you been?" Mike asked full of relief to see his best friend okay.

Jay just shrugs, "I found someone." He moved aside to let a dark figure come out that made everyone, minus Sombra and Assassin, shock. Jay had a male Night Fury but this male is bigger and has blood red eyes and markings. His markings are tiger stripes on the front and back legs. He has a blood red scar marking on his right eye. His tail fins are like scythes. His spines are sharp as well as his teeth with hidden fangs filled with venom. His claws are sharp and his ears were very pointy with stripes.

The two males came close to the fire and sits down. Everyone looks at them until Mike clears his throat. "So…who is this, exactly?"

Jay glanced at his friend and simply said, "I named him Hades, he's a Death Fury."

A Death Fury was similar to the Night Fury but much bigger and much deadlier. The Death Fury's fire is similar to a Night Fury's plasma blast but it was more a red and it can cause an explosion that could reach 10 meters wide. And if you look through the Death Fury's eyes, you will see the your worst nightmares or if you are a sinner then you will see the sins that you cause and you will feel inflicting pain to petrify you, knocking you out or other words…killed you. The Death Fury is like the Ghost Rider, it steal the souls of the wicked and lets them die.

Jay told them that he found Hades in the deepest and darkest part of the forest and he somehow befriended him. Turns out, Hades was just doing some… _errands_. He was like a hunter but instead of dragons or animals, he hunts down dragon hunters. Torturing them, killing them, burning them! Until he meets Jay and he decided not to kill him since he is such a _good_ guy.

They all agreed that Hades can stay with them but the first thing they need to do is figuring out why they are in the HTTYD world and finding away to get out of this island with the dinosaurs and mutants.

That would be a problem.

* * *

 **I hope you like the rewrite! And also, the winner of the girlfriend is…Star! Congratulation! Your character Moonrose won! Sorry for** **sachsm082 but don't worry, his character will be in this crossover! As a** **Lycanwing, I hope it is okay for you because I watched Tuffnut's funny moments there and I wonder if she makes a cool girlfriend for him and maybe she should have a sister that is one year younger than her because Dagur became _good_ because he freed his sister. Just tell me okay? And she has too many dragons, I like it if she one dragon as well as her sister. She could have a tattoo of a Stocker class while her sister has Tidal class. **

**If you,** **sachsm082** **, decided to give your Oc a Monstrous Nightmare that would be awesome to see Hookfang flirting at her but she keeps rejecting her like Astrid do to Snotlout. If you have a little sister idea that would be awesome!**

 **Your Oc, Nora, can be the serious and short temper type while the sister is the kind type. Just tell me kay? Review or favorite me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank The Crimson Commando for letting me barrow his Ocs Javelin and Twilight the Night Fury. And I changed Val's dad's name to Oscar. And I also want to thank** **sachsm082 for his Oc Nora. And a guest's Oc Valery gave me his or her idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dragon Trainers**

The D-Squad and their friends tried to figure out how to get out of here and find a suitable place to live. They looked around for any signs of ship wreck or something. Luckily, they did find a ship that was big enough to carry 40 dinosaurs. But it had a big hole. Assassin, Jay, Hunter, Hades and Blade cut down some trees and Val uses her nature powers to patch the hole. Once they finished, they gathered as many supplies as they can carry and then set sail. Monica was having sea sickness. She keeps puking on the ocean every time a wave hits them.

Mike steers the boat since he knows how to drive. Alex is his navigator because she studied it at her school. Jay fixes the sails if they get tangled. Sofia and Quinn were organizing the storage room. The ship was really big and has many rooms. Val plays her ocarina to dinosaurs and dragons since she was too young to help the others.

Mike landed the ship near an island and they all got out. They decided to gather some food for the group. The carnivores hunt for meat while the others collect some herbs or some fish. Jay and Hades were at a deep forest hunting some boars. Then they smelled blood. Looking at each other, they follow the smell of blood. Once they did, they saw a male about 24. He has short black hair and wears crimson body armor. He has a huge gash on his head and it was bleeding. Jay walks over to him and swings the male on to his shoulder. Hades picked up the male's long sword and golden colored shield.

They walked back to the camp with the male on Jay's shoulder but not knowing that they were being watched. Once they got back to camp, Val uses her healing tears to heal the male's wound. They brought the male to the ship and then they heard a growl. They look at the beach and gasp, minus Jay, Hades, Sombra, Assassin and Ivy. They saw was a female Night Fury with dark green eyes. She was slender like River but a bit shorter. She looks at them curiously.

Val went down and looks at the female. The two made eye contact and Val gestured her to get on the ship. Nodding her head, the female went to the ship and meets the others. After the introduction, the dragoness known as Twilight told them about her blood-bond brother name Javelin, the male who was injured, and their past.

Javelin lived with her family for almost 15 years since he was nine. He was washed up ashore with his weapons. Both of his parents were warriors traveling the sea with their son until the storm came and sink his ship. Only Javelin survived. He and Twilight lived a happy life with their parents but they were slaughtered by Dragon Trappers. Since then, he has created a blood-bond with his adoptive sister, whose blood reacted with his own and allowed him to become a dragon called a Crimson Fury. Javelin has vowed to kill Viggo and Ryker Grimborn and anyone who willfully follows them.

Javelin can change between forms, but it is extremely painful and, if he doesn't go unconscious from that, forces him to go to sleep for a while. He can understand Dragonese, but is unable to speak it as a human, and vice versa as the Crimson Fury.

As they sailed, Javelin woke up. He sat up on his hammock and rubbed his brown eyes and looks around. He was inside room of a boat. He got off of the hammock and carefully walked over to the door. He opens it and saw the halls were empty but there were rooms. He walks to the halls and saw stairs. He went up and squint his eyes at the bright light. As he adjusted his eyes, they grew wide at the sig ht of dinosaurs and other dragons. He was also shock to see two giant wolves. Then suddenly he was tackled by Twilight as she gives him happy licks.

"Ah! Twilight!" Javelin laughs as Twilight got up and Javelin sits up and scratches her chin. Then an offering hand was shown in front of Javelin. Looking up, Javelin saw Mike holding out his hand with a kind smile, "Hi." Mike greeted.

Javelin accepted his hand and Mike helped him up, "My name is Michael Jones but call me Mike." He introduced, "And your name must be Javelin."

Javelin nodded, "How did you know my-"

"Your sister told us…well told Val about you." Mike points at a little girl playing with raptors.

Javelin looks at Val curiously before looking at Mike, "How long was I've been out?"

"About five hours ago." Alex answered, holding a basket of berries while Sofia was holding a canteen of water.

Javelin nodded before he started eating and drinking. Mike explains to him that they were from another world. Javelin would nod in understanding. As Javelin met everyone, he notices Jay sitting near the rails with Hades sleeping by his side. Jay looks at the ocean coolly without turning away. Javelins walks beside him and rested his arms at the rails. He glanced at Jay. He was still focus on the ocean.

Javelin clears his throat, Jay looks at him. "So…I heard you were an experiment?"

Jay nodded, "Yeah, my _Padre_ wanted to create a super soldier."

Javelin nodded sympathy, "So…what did it feel like?"

"Pain."

"Okay anything else?"

"More pain."

"…Wow, you're cold."

"Thanks."

They heard giggling from behind. They turn to see Val hiding behind some barrels. Jay and Javelin look at her in amusement.

"Val? We're you spying at us?" Javelin jokes as the little girl skips over to him.

"Yup!" Val chirps out, "You two are like brothers!"

Two males looked at each other Jay just smirks and shook his head. Javelin chuckles and ruffles the little girl's head. The ship sails towards an island that was called Lycanwing Island.

"Do you think a Lycanwing lives here?" Quinn asked coming down the ship.

"Maybe but Lycanwings don't often stay in the same place." Javelin explains.

"You've met one?" Jay asked.

Javelin nodded, "Once, he was an old dragon. He was the last of his kind. He said that Lycanwings can turn a human into lycanwing if they bite them. It is either a gift or a curse."

"Sounds like a werewolf curse." Quinn said.

Javelin looks at her, "Werewolf?" he asked in confusion. He had seen many wolves but not werewolves.

"Werewolf is a person who changes for periods of time into a wolf, typically when there is a full moon." Quinn explains. Javelin nodded before going to the forest. They split up to store food since they have many carnivores. The Spino brothers catch some fish with the dragons while the others hunt for food or collect some berries.

As Val collect some berries with Tristan and Monica, and then they heard something. They saw a dragon. It looked like a Monstrous Nightmare, only an inch smaller. It had midnight blue scales, with light blue underbelly and markings on them that look like stars. It had no legs, only two large wings with wicked long talons and a crescent moon marking on each one. It had a long slender body, with a very long tail with a crescent shaped spike on the end, facing outward. Its head looked like a wolf's, only more Dragonese looking and had horns and nasty looking fangs. The eyes were emerald green.

It looks at Val and her friends curiously. Val looks at its eyes. She knows it is a girl. She tilts her head and the dragoness mimics her. She outstretches her hand and the dragoness pressed her snout on Val's hand, showing she trust her. As they let go, Val notices something on the undergrowth. The dragoness looks at her behind and let out a soft call. Seven dragons came out, a male Woolly Howl, a male Shovelhelm, a female Snifflehunch, a female Prickleboggle, a male Moldruffle, a female Sand Wraith, a female and Threadtail. They all went to the dragoness side.

" **Nora? Who are they?** " The Shovelhelm asked.

" **I do not know, Flattail, but they seem friendly.** " The dragoness name Nora croons.

"You're name is Nora?" Val asked.

The dragons look at Val in shock. The dragoness lowered her head, " **You can understand us?** " she asked.

Val nodded, "Yup, I can understand animals. Who are they and what are you?"

" **Well, the male** **Woolly Howl is name Froster, the male Shovelhelm is Flattail, the female** **Snifflehunch is Brightnose, the female** **Prickleboggle is Healer, the male** **Moldruffle is Lockjaw, the female Sand Wraith is Sandstorm, and the female Threadtail is Magnolia. They all went to the dragoness side**."

"Nice to meet you all!" Val smiles before looking at Nora, "What species are you?"

" **I'm a Lycanwing,** " she answered making Val gasps in awe.

"You are!" Nora nodded, "Can you really turn into one at will or in the full moon? How long have you've been a dragon? Can you breathe fire? How did you become a Lycanwing?"

" **Slow that little one!** " Nora made a dragon like chuckle, " **I'll tell you if you tell me your name and your friends.** "

"Oh! My name is Valentina Rosalina Grady and these are Tristan and Monica." Tristan and Monica croons at her saying hello.

" **Hello,** " Nora croons, " **Are their others?** "

" **Yup! And their dragon riders! Do you want to meet them?** "

Nora looks at her dragons. They nodded, wanting to meet the riders and their dragons. Nora looks at her with a dragon like smile, " **Of course.** " Val cheers before showing them the way to the ship. Once they got there, Val's friends questioned Nora. But first, Nora needed to turn back to a human.

Her dragon form started to shrink and once it was gone. It was replaced by a girl about in her early twenties. She has emerald green eyes and light brown hair. Her clothing resembles to Astrid but nice and kinder way. Her tunic is backless and has a dragon tattoo of a Lycanwing. She carries a sword 2, hatches, a knife and a crossbow with explosive arrows and she is an expert on creating different traps

"So…tell use you story." Mike asked as the ship sailed to another land.

Nora nodded, "Before I was a Lycanwing, I was once a dragon trapper. I used to capture dragons but once I learn the truth I left."

"How did you meet your dragon?" Jay asked, leaning at pole with his arms crossed.

Nora explains on how she meets her dragons. She freed Froster from the Trappers when she was eighteen and fled. Flattail and Brightnose we're both captured by cannibals who planning on eating the dragons but Nora fought off the savages with Froster. Flattail is the funnier one and likes to play with others through he acts before thinking while Brightnose is the more curious adventurous and cautious of the two.

Healer was tangled in some broken branches and old fish netting when Nora was looking for food and she helped Healer to get out of her trap and she has become the groups most loving and caring member. Like all pickleboggles, she is skilled at healing other dragons and can form bonds even with some the most aggressive dragons out there.

Lockjaw came to Nora's and Healer's, who were looking for medical plants, rescue when a rival titan wing tried to kill them. Lockjaw defeated the rival but lost his left arm and gains a lot of scars in the process and was nurse back to health. He is stern, serious, and little stubborn but proud and brave all at the same.

Sandstorm was discovered by accident when Nora was hunting s deer. She stumbled upon a beach when the dragon bursts out of the sand to play scare her and decided to tag along with the others. Sandstorm, although friendly and playful, she is sneaky mischievous and loves to pull pranks on others.

Magnolia was found injured with an arrow wound stuck right side and came close to death if Nora and her dragons haven't had shown up and very grateful to them. She is more of a shy one and unfortunately for her every time she gets scared her poison skin starts to make her itch and rolls in berries to relax. Despite this she is willing to help out her friends and return the favor for Nora one day.

Everyone, minus Jay, Assassin, Sombra and Ivy, were awed by her story.

"Nora, your life must've been hard." Alex said, patting the girl behind the back.

Nora nodded and Javelin asked, "How did you turn into a Lycanwing?"

"Well, after I freed Froster, I found an old male Lycanwing. He looked at me weakly and came close to me. I heard about the legend of a Lycanwing. If once bite you are turn into one. And I know what must be done. So I let him bite me and I became a female Lycanwing."

Javelin got up, "Is the male Lycanwing called Everfree?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" Nora asked surprised.

"Because, he was the last Lycanwing I ever met. And he passes down the gift to you."

"Wow…" Nora looks at herself and smiled.

"Nora," Jay spoke. Nora looks at him, "Do you know about the Dragon Eye?"

Nora blinks before smiling as she place her hand behind her back, "You mean…" she brings out the Dragon Eye, "…this Dragon Eye."

Everyone, minus Jay, Assassin, Sombra and Ivy, mouths and jaws dropped in total shock. Nora stole the Dragon Eye!

"How did you get that?!" Mike exclaims in shock.

"I stole it." Nora shrugs, "Viggo and Ryker were so busy I simply took it and never seen again."

"Do they know you stolen it?" Quinn asked. Nora nodded, "And they're probably hunting me down for turning soft at the dragons."

"You don't have to worry about them." Alex said, "You're safe with us."

Nora looks at the girl, "You mean?"

"Yup! Welcome to our Dragon Team!" Quinn grins.

Nora smiles and hugs Quinn and Alex and Sofia, "Thank you!" Nora looks at Val before giving her a hug.

The dinosaurs and dragons came over to Nora and her dragons and became quick friends. Val already befriended all of the dragons of Nora in a second. Nora has a new family and friends. On the next day, they landed on island to gather many supplies since there are extra dragons on board. They all gathered the supplies and camp. Val and Quinn were collecting some apples on top of a tree. Quinn collects them while Val tries to get them.

"Coming at ya Val!" Quinn called from bellow as she drops an apple. Val caught it and puts in the basket full of apples. Quinn jumps off and lands on her feet, "And that's that! Come on Val, let's go…Val?" Quinn saw the little five year old looking at the bushes. Quinn looks at the bushes and gasps to see scarlet eyes looking at them. Then it came out to revile a bright orange Night Fury with red flame markings.

"Wow…" they awe. Then a girl came out. She has fiery red hair that was braided into three and dark green eyes and a blue Striker class tattoo on her right eye. She has an axe attached to her back and is holding a crossbow. She wears a red tunic, a brown leathered skirt, red leggings, brown riding boots, a silver chest armor and arm bands. She wears a headband that is similar to Astrid but it has a symbol of a striker class dragon. Then a green male Night Terror with yellow eyes came and sits besides the female human.

"Who are you?" the female demanded. Val and Quinn were still looking at her, "I said: who are you?"

Quinn clears her throat, "I'm Quinn and this is Val." Val made a weak wave. The girl narrowed her eyes, "And who are you and who are your dragons?"

"My name is Valery, Berserker rouge, and this Blaze my Flame Fury." She pats the female Flame Fury name Blaze, "And this is Essence." She points the Night Terror.

"Wait, Berserker Rouge?" Quinn holds Val close.

Valery sighs, "When I was 15 I run away because my home is sooooo boring always fighting this fighting that so I run away and met Blaze she's a female Flame Fury a rare breed that came from Stocker class dragons. I met her when she was looking for food. We met Essence at an island. He was kicked out of his pack because of his color. And that is all."

"How long did you run away?"

"5 years or so, but who cares." Valery shrugs, "Do you have something to eat?"

"Yeah are ship has many food." Quinn said.

"Are you guys' riders or something?"

"Yeah and we have many friends at the ship."

"Lead the way."

Quinn nodded and guided Valery and her dragons to the ship. As they got there, there was a girl with golden hair and silver eyes. She wears golden silk cropped dress with golden a Golden Death Song tattoo around her belly and silver strapped sandals. She has golden arm bands and a golden sun necklace and silver crescent moon earrings. And she has a female Death Song. She was with Alex, Nora and Sofia and there was male sixteen year old boy with Javelin, Jay and Mike but this male was different.

He looks like a half human and Night Fury except he was white with icy blue markings. His hair was white as snow and has icy blue tips and his eyes were reptilian icy blue. And he is only wearing silver pants with his tail out and a white tunic it is sleeveless. He has a white Night Fury on his right arm.

And he has a dragon that was white and has icy blue markings as well.

When they got there, everyone explains what's going on. The golden haired girl with a Death Song is name Luna and her dragon is name Amber. Luna is a Shifter or Skin Changer. She can shift into any animals like Val. She is the last of her kind since they were being hunted by men. She met Amber at the woods when her wing got stuck by a rock. Luna freed her and the two became friends.

The boy hybrid is name Xue and he is a human and Ice Fury hybrid and his Ice Fury companion is name Neva. Xue was abandon as a baby in the cold regions of the Archipelago. He was rescued by an Ice Fury mother. She feed him regurgitated fish with small droplets of her blood. He was raised as a life as a dragon but the mother died by Trappers and Xue and Neva tried to survive the harsh environment. Xue can turn human or dragon or use part of his dragon form.

They decided to bring them in while collecting some food. They collected so many foods. They had to make makeshift baskets. They collected many fish, meat, berries and water for the long trip. The D-Squad explained where they come from and how they got here. They made new friends and discovered new species and wonders will they ever get back home.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be a battle against Drago and the Trappers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Lots of violence and blood**

 **Oh and I forgot. I want to thank** **TheTombedSpirit for letting barrow the Lycanwing form so please read her/his stories.**

 **These are the pairings:**

 **Tuffnut and Nora**

 **Eret and Luna**

 **Heather and Javelin**

 **Toothless and River**

 **Blaze and Hookfang**

 **I need help with Xue because I need a Berkian Oc. Can someboday help me out? And Valery stays single…I think. I don't know if she is good for Dagur or Snotlout?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Battle for Freedom**

Jay and Hades were flying in the night. They like the darkness. It helps them be invisible. The others were at the ship sleeping. The ship was docked on the middle of the ocean. As they fly, Hades and Jay heard something. They knew something isn't right. They follow the sound and saw an island that has a big mountain and a cave. They entered to a hole and picked out at a boulder. They saw a Bewilderbeast with one tusk and Drago Bludvist. They saw some dragons being controlled by the Bewilderbeast.

" _So, Drago is trying to create another army._ " Jay snorts in his mind. He looks at Hades. He gestured him to attack. Hades felt a wicked smile spread across his muzzle. Oh, he is going to enjoy killing the male name Drago. He will spare the Bewilderbeast but he will not let him get away from all the sins that he sink to the shadow. Unlike most dragons, Death Furies can sink to shadows and can kill its victim with his own shadow.

This is why Death Furies are so powerful. They can attack you from the shadows and you can't fight back because how can you fight a shadow? And also, they are Alpha Class dragons so they are immune to the mind control of the Bewilderbeast.

As Drago yelled for orders, Hades used his shadow claws and stabbed Drago's shadow. Drago howled in pain. His back was bleeding. All the dragons became scared even the Bewilderbeast then suddenly, Jay, in his raptor form, sprang out from his hiding spot and tackles Drago. He bites Drago in his good arm while Drago screams in pain. Hades got out from his shadow form and attacked the Bewilderveat with his deadly red plasma blast. It hurt the Bewilderbeat badly. Jay slashed Drago's face with his claws. The Dragons that were in the Bewilderbeast's mind control escaped in fear but few hides on nearby rocks to watch the battle.

Jay ripped Drago's arm off making him howl in pain. Hades releases a powerful plasma blast to make the Bewilderbeast fall. Jay hits Drago with his tail sending him flying towards a wall. Jay roared at Hades. Saying, _Kill Drago!_

With a loud roar, Hades landed in front of Drago and growled at him. Drago, for the first time, looks at Hades in fear. The Hades's eyes changed. His red eyes turn to black and his slit pupils turn red. Drago saw his sins. He tortured and killed and saw himself as a monster! He felt his soul being taken away from him. Hades made sure he suffers by watching his family being killed over and over again. As Hades stole his soul, Drago's skin began turn into dust leaving only his bones and clothes. Hades looks at Jay and nodded. Jay nodded and went to the rock and pick up his cloak. With one swing, he turns into his human hybrid form and puts on the cloak.

Jay looks at the injured Bewilderbeast, "Force dragons to fight again and I will make sure Hades kills you slowly and painfully." He growled before getting on Hades. Hades took off while the Bewildbeast tried to rest but he was still scared from Jay's threat. Then he heard small footsteps. He looks at a boulder to see a little girl with sapphire eyes and a female Night Fury with blue markings and eyes. They walked over to him. The little girl climbs at his horn and let a single tear fall and landed on the Bewilderbeast's face. The wounds disappear and the Bewildbeast felt strong. He looks at the little. She was getting off of him and gets on the female Night Fury. She looks at him with a smile.

"Bye, bye Inverno." The little girl smiles before the Night Fury took off. The Bewilderbeast was shock. That little girl just named him. She just named him. Looking up, he saw the figure of the female Night Fury disappearing. Lucky for him, he has their scent and would follow them not just to thank them but protecting them. He will follow them later after he rest.

River landed at the boat and Val gets off of her. They rushed inside the deck and Val opens her room. River came in before Val. She closes the door and she gets on her bed and River sleeps on the floor. They followed Jay and Hades to the island because River was nocturnal and wanted to fly so did Val. They followed them and saw them the Battle River had to make sure that Val didn't see or hear the battle because she is way too young to see that. After the battle, Val felt pity over the bewilderbeast and healed him and gave him a name and left. Val was always the good girl.

Val gets to bed and fall asleep with River. If the Jay and Hades found out that they follow them they are in so much trouble. Jay and Hades were in their room. Jay was looking at the window while sitting on a chest with Hades sleeping by his side. Jay just looked at the night and wonders what was out there.

On the next day, everyone was eating their breakfast. Luna was telling Val and Quinn how she met Amber. After her people were fallen, she wondered through a forest and found Amber's right wing was trapped by a boulder. Luna saved her and healed her up. And the two became friends. Xue can speak both humans and dragons since he spies at of humans villages. He was able to _barrow_ clothes without getting notice. In other word, he had stolen them. Neva was getting to know Blaze, River and Hades since they were the closes Furies.

You see, Night Furies aren't the only rarest beings in the Archipelago. There are called Furies because they have different elements. They are only seven Furies. The first are called Night Furies. They have black scales but they have color markings that matches their eyes some don't have. The second are called Water Furies. Water Furies have different shades of blue but males are dark blue while females are light blue. They have sea green markings yet have different color eyes. They can swim underwater and have deadly boiling water.

The third are the Fire Furies or Flame Furies. The males are red with yellow markings while females are orange. They can light themselves on fire as well as their fangs. They can swim in lava and drinks it.

The fourth are the Earth Furies. They have mace like tails and they can fire bullet like rocks kind like shooting from a machinegun. They have bulky features and light brown scales. They are slow in the air but they have brute strength.

The fifth are the Ice Furies. Neva is an Ice Fury. The Ice Furies are cold dragons they have ice breathe that can freeze their opponent and ice venom if they bite them, they freeze their blood. They like to stay in cold place without humans.

The sixth are the Poison Furies. They live in swampy places. They have deadly venom and breathe that can melt the skin right from their victims bones. They are dark purple with poisonous markings. But, they also have healing breathe. If they eat herbal plants they have healing breathe but if it is poisonous then its poison breathe. They have three stomach storages, one is for the healing, one for the poison and the last one is for the food.

And the seventh is the Death Furies. The rarest of them all and Hades is the only one that remains.

But, rumor has it that when sharing blood with a Fury can make the human into a half blood. That mean half human and dragon and Javelin and Xue are the only one.

As they sail, Jay smelled something. He smelled a pungent order of dragon's blood. Climbing up to a post, Jay uses his advance seeing to see a ships coming their way. Jay saw the symbol. They were Dragon Trappers. Jay informs them and Javelin felt his revenge boiling.

"I'm going to face them." Javelin growled. He was about to get on Twilight. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Jay looking at him.

"You don't attack head on." He said as he lets go, "You need a pack to have your back and a plan."

"Jay's right and the only way to do it is we work together." Mike said.

"What's the plan?" Alex asked.

"Well, first, the Dragon Trappers like trapping dragons, right?" Mike looks at his friends. They nodded, "And the only way to do it is to have a new dragon." Mike looks at Jay.

Jay looks at him. He knows what he means, "What should I do?"

"Turn into your raptor form and get ready to swim." Mike said.

* * *

Ryker and his men were getting ready to capture dragons. Viggo was also there since he wants to see the traitor to be punished. Viggo had a young female trapper name Nora Green. She was skilled and cunning but she betrayed them by stealing the dragon eye two years ago.

"Ryker!" one of the trappers called. Ryker came and saw two trappers pulling something.

"What is it?"

"We don't know but we caught something big." He said as the men pull the thing out of the water. Once they did, it reviled a raptor like creature. It has no wings yet it was twice the size as a human. It has dark brown scale and black claws. Ryder inspects the creature and said, "This must be a new species of dragons."

"Does Viggo know what species?"

"No but see if it's still alive."

A trapper uses a stick and pokes the creature. It shifted a bit before it lay unconscious. It's still alive but didn't have any energy. Ryker ordered them to drag the creature to the cage. It took a while because the creature was heavy and it took four or five men to drag it. As they put it in the cage, Viggo came while the men leave.

"What did you find?"

"We found this unknown dragon." Ryker answered, "They found it in the ocean. It must've got into a fight and fell to the ocean or it got swept by a big wave."

Viggo looks at the cage and see the creature. He can tell it was dangerous but he doesn't know what species.

"What ya got there?" a voice said from behind. Viggo glanced to see Dagur the Derange in a cage. He found out that Dagur freed his sister Heather and he was put in prison. He will deal with Dagur's punishment after he gets Nora.

"New Dragon and it's not from here." Ryker answered blankly. He looks at his brother, "What are we going to do with it?"

"For now, nothing," Viggo said, "I want to know what its potential."

"Oh, so you're gonna see it fight?" Dagur said.

Ignoring him, Ryker left while Viggo looks at the new dragon. It shifted and opens its eyes. It looks at him and glares at him. It shows his pearly white teeth. Viggo examines it.

"You'll make a fine selling." He said.

"Pff, who would want to buy that? It has no wings." Dagur did chicken wings.

"Or sell it for fights." Viggo said as the creature got up and let out a ear piercing roar that made everyone cover their ears but that roar was actually something else and Viggo didn't know. As the creature stops it glared at Viggo.

Viggo just smirk, "You'll make a fine selling." He said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Dagur yelled out. He couldn't hear a thing.

Viggo made a blank look before leaving but he failed to notice the creature was secretly smirking. Ryker and his men were checking some things until they felt the boat rocked. The crew stumbles a bit. Then the ships all began to shake.

"What's going on?!" Ryker demanded. Then one of the ships was sinking by an explosion. Ryker and his men looked up to saw the ship began to sink and then the men that were floating were pulled under and then their bloods were spread by the water. The men in the ship nearly lost their lunch except Ryker he ordered for them to get ready to fire. But they were soon cut off by their ship being rocked back and forth. They couldn't get a steady shot. Then more ships began to sink and sink. Viggo came up, "What is going on?!"

"We're under attack by unknown creatures!" Ryker answered as they hold on when the ship began to be pushed backwards. Then they heard dragon roars.

"Dragon Riders!" Ryker yelled then a tornado of fire came at him. He dodges just in time and looks up in shock.

That wasn't Berk's dragon riders. They were different. They were different riders! How is it possible? The only riders are the Berkians. Then a stream of ice nearly got him as he looked up. He was shock to see two white night furies! He tried to fire at them but the boat kept rocking back and forth and he missed it. Then lava came making the ship on fire. Ryker saw a red night fury with a female rider.

"Who are they?!" a trapper yelled out to only got blasted to the water and was killed. Ryker then dodged a stream of blue fire. He looks up to see unknown dragon with seven dragons backing it up. The dragons with riders dodged the arrows. Then a Night Fury came and a Rider jumps of and landed. The rider was wearing a crimson armor and a dragon mask. He has sword and a shield as he glares at the Ryker.

"Hello Ryker," the rider spat.

"The Crimson Rider," Ryker glared as he took out his swords, "Get ready to fall."

The two charged and their weapons clashed. The other trappers were busy fighting off the riders. Viggo glares at them and was ready to fight but he was pulled by a mysterious force. He was dragged back down to cells and was thrown to a wall. Getting up, he saw there was no one. He heard something from behind and drew out his weapon. He heard hisses from the shadow and the next thing he knew eight raptors like creature came out from the shadows and attacked Viggo. Viggo tried to fight them off but they were too fast and too smart. A red raptor tackled him to the bar where the one was imprisoned. The one that was imprisoned slashed Viggo's face. Vigo screamed in pain as he clutches his face. The imprisoned raptor's caged opened by itself and it got out. It came over to Viggo in a dangerous stance. Viggo looks at it. For the first time, he was scared. Dagur tried to see what's going on but four raptors, two males and two females were blocking his view. The imprisoned one did something that made Viggo scared.

He shifted into a human. But his feet were still raptor like feet with wicked claws. His nails are like daggers and his eyes were blood red reptilian. He growled at Viggo and hissed, "Say hi to the devils for me!" he smirked darkly and then he stabbed him with his sharp claws.

Viggo coughs out his own blood as he looks at the creature with wide and fearful eyes, "Why?" he coughed out weakly.

"You hurt the dragons and we hurt you." He hissed before yanking his claws out. Viggo's body fell and was unmoving. Viggo Grimborn is dead. The creature lifts his hand and sniffed at Viggo's blood. He jerks his head away and made a disgusted hiss.

" **His blood smells like shit.** " The creature growled before turning to his raptor form. He went up to the stairs, " **Let's go.** " he barked. The other raptors followed while the youngest ones looked at Dagur.

" **Uri, what shall we do with him?** "

Uri shrugs, " **I don't know, Charlie, but I think we should free him.** "

Uri nodded and looks at the keys on Viggo's belt and place them near Dagur. The two went up while Dagur uses the keys to free himself but he had trouble finding the right one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Javelin was fighting with Ryker. Sombra and Yuki were on the other ship. Ivy and Iris are also on the other ship. Assassin and Hunter sink the ships while Assassin kills them. Snow and Spinny were helping too. Hades uses his shadow powers to send them there and since dinosaurs are immune to Dragon Root Arrows. The trappers are doom.

Ryker glares at Javelin. The two were in a standstill but Ryker was tackled by raptor Jay. Ryker fell on his stomach and Jay placed his raptor foot on his back and used his claw to stab his back. Ryker howled in pain as Jay lets go and kicks him so her can look straight at Javelin. Javelin raised his sword and stabbed it next to Ryker's face. Ryker looks at him, "You should suffer before death." Javelin hissed before moving away. Ryker looks up again and his eyes widen when Hades stalks over to him. He placed his paw on his chest and glared at him in the eyes. Hades eyes transforms. His iris turned black while his pupils turned red. Ryker saw his sins. He saw what he had done and he saw himself as a monster.

Then Hades opens his mouth and Ryker felt his soul being taken away from him. It was painful and he yelled out for mercy but Hades doesn't give mercy to the sinners. Once Hades consumes his soul, Ryker's body turns into a skeleton and it turns into dust. The Trappers saw this and was about to retreat until something came out of the water.

It was a one tusked Bewilderbeast. He used his only tusk to stabbed one ship to let it sink before freezing the other one.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alex yelled out.

"I don't know but I bet I know someone who teamed him." Mike said.

Hades sinks to the shadow while gathering his friends in the ships also freeing many trapped dragons from their cages. The Bewilderbeast uses his ice breathes to freeze all the ships, killing many trappers along the way. As he finished, he sinks back to the water. Mike and his friends leave the scene but they didn't notice Dagur coming out from the deck and saw all the ships, minus the one he is currently standing on but it was half frozen, were all destroyed.

"Man, I gotta get me one of those dragons!" Dagur exclaims. He was referring to the raptors. He started gathering the things he needs to get off the ship. Luckily there was still a small boat for him to use to sail to a nearest island.

Meanwhile, Val was waiting for her friends to return. She saw them landing and Hades appeared as well as the others. Then the Bewilderbeast came and looks at them but to Val only. The Mike went over to Val, "Val, did you tame the Bewilderbeast?"

Val looks at him before saying, "Maybe…"

"Did you follow us?" Jay asked, with his arms crossed, while Hades looks at her.

Val looks down, "Yes…"

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because River and I wanted to go flying and we saw you and Hades facing off with Drago and when you guys finished him…I sort of healed Inverno and became friends."

They all started at her, "Well, since he's your friend. He can stay but he doesn't control the dragons, deal?" Mike looks at Inverno. Inverno understands him and nodded.

"Well, it looks like we have a new friend." Javelin said before looking at Inverno, "Welcome to the team, Inverno."

* * *

 **And done! I'll update soon and Gabriel I will put two of your Galatria's in my little girl and the Predacons and their names are Rain and Dianthus. I will make them first and what they look like. MMM I'm almost done with Rango but Miakoda and Jake won't get injured just "bumped in" to each other. See ya guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Isle of Furies**

Val and her friends landed on a strange island. It was filled with many trees that were filled with many fruits. Wild boars and deers roam the lands along with tiny animals. There was big dormant volcano with a huge opening. They started gathering the things they need. Inverno was helping collecting the fishes they need. As they gathered their materials, they heard rustling from the bushes. Readying themselves, they watched as the figure came out. It was a male Night Fury! His eyes are brown and he has brown spots on his back and legs. He looks at them curiously until Luna came forward and speaks Dragonese. Shifters can speak both human and dragon language at the same time. As she finished, he gestured them to follow. They follow the Night Fury while Inverno stay behind to rest. They enter a secret entrance that was cover in vines. They carefully entered as they walked in the dark.

"Okay, do you guys find this creepy?" Mike's voice echoed through the cave.

"I'll say," Quinn added as her voice echoed through the dark.

" **Stop clinging at me Uri, you know that you are an adult.** " Red growled at the dark.

" **I'm not clinging at you, Red.** " Uri barked at the dark.

" **If it isn't you then who is?** "

" **Me…** " Monica chips out.

" **…Why?** "

" **I'm afraid of the dark.** "

Assassin snorts a laugh, " **You're afraid of the dark?** "

" **Assassin!** " Ivy scolded her mate.

" **Can you all shut the hell up for one second?!** " Jay hissed.

That made all the dinosaurs shut up. They all see a light at the end of the tunnel and the squinted them to adjust the lighting. Everyone, minus Jay, Assassin, Sombra, Ivy and Hades, gasps in shock to see many different types of Furies. The Furies looks at them curiously. They reached at a big cave and the brown eyes Night Fury entered and he made some grunts and growl. As he came out, a big Night Fury came out. He appears to be the same height as Assassin but bigger. He has a blue eye on the left and one blind on the right with a big scar. He has many scars on his body. Three claw markings on his front and back right legs. Bite marks on the left paw and his chest and a a big claw marks on his back. He looks at them. he looks wise and strong.

" **Who are you?** " he asked in a wise yet strong voice.

Luna steps in and bowed, " **Greetings oh great Night Fury,** " she croons, " **Please forgive us, we are travelers from different lands and we were just collecting some supplies.** "

The leader nodded before looking at River. His eye widen in shock when he saw River, " **Comet?** "

Quinn leans over to Val and whispers, "What did he say?"

"He called River, Comet," Val whispers back.

The big Night Fury looks at River/Comet, " **All these years and you look like your mother.** " He croons with a small smile.

River's eyes widen in shock. She remembers that blind eye when she was a hatchling. That was her father.

" **Father?** " River whispers in shock yet happiness. The giant Night Fury nodded with a smile. The two embrace themselves with a hug. As they let go, the giant Night Fury roared, " **Everyone! My daughter has returned!** "

All the Furies roared in happiness. Their long lost heir was found. The giant Night Fury was name Scarnight and he is the leader of all the Furies. All the Furies celebrated the return of their lost heir and would get to know the riders. The hatchlings would play with Val, Quinn and Monica, they like them because they are fun. They celebrated for about the whole hour and they all went to rest. Val was at the ship while the others are asleep. They said that they will leave in two weeks. Val sighs as she pats River's head. River said that she would join with them after she spends her time with her father.

Val saw three Night Furies at the beach, two adults and one female hatchling. There was a male with a forest green X marking at his right eye. A female with light green eyes with leaf patterns at her back wings. And the hatchling has forest green X markings at the back of her wings. The three were watching the stars. Val and River went to them.

" **Good evening Xwing and Leafheart.** " River greeted.

The two greeted back and then their hatchling came over to Val and chirps happily. Her name is Willow. She is very playful. Xeing and Leafheart were still suffering from the lost of their first hatchling. Their hatchling was a male and was lost after their original home was destroyed. All escaped but few didn't make it and that would be their son. Val and Willow sleep together while River and Willow's parents have an evening talk.

* * *

Hiccup and his friends were doing their work at Berk. Hiccup did his best as a chief and would spend his time with Toothless or Astrid. He really worried about his village. Heather lives here and helps out everyone. He worries about the Ryker, Viggo, Dagur and Drago. But, he also wonders if there were any Night Furies out there. He felt bad for Toothless after all he is the only Night Fry left on the archipelago. Sighing, Hiccup went back to work.

"HICCUP!" Astrid voice rang in alarm. Hiccup looks up to see Astrid landing Stormfly. She was filled with alarm.

"Astrid, what's wrong?"

"Hiccup, it's Dagur." She answered. Hiccup's eyes widen in shock before getting on Toothless before following Astrid towards the beach. Once they did, they saw Dagur tied up with many dragons and riders glaring at him. When the two landed, Hiccup went over to him, "Alright, Dagur, why are you here?"

Dagur just shrug, "I don't know. I just sailed out of the ship when it was under attack by dragon riders." That made everyone's eyes widen in shock. There are other dragon riders?!

"Wait, how do you know he is not lying?" Astrid said, readying her axe.

Hiccup looks at him. Dagur just stared at him plainly, "Fine, don't believe me. Just so you know. I saw new dragons in the ship killing Viggo and Ryker." Dagur said.

"Wait, new dragons?" Fishlegs looks at him in wonder.

"Yup, new ones. They don't have wings but they have sharp claws."

Hiccup looks at him before saying, "If it's true then show me the ships." He said, "If you are saying is true then you will tell us what the dragons looks like."

"Uh-huh, anything else?" Dagur asked.

Hiccup sighs, "You are free to go if you show us."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, minus Dagur, yelled.

"DEAL!" Dagur grins before getting up.

Astrid went over to Hiccup, "Hiccup, how do we know he is not lying?" she whispered to him.

"If he I, then get ready." Nodding, they all got on their dragons while Toothless picks up Dagur with his claws. They fly where Dagur had sailed across. It took a while but they found the ships. Well, most of them. some of them were half frozen while the others were scorching.

"See? I told you so!" Dagur exclaims with a grin. As they landed on one of the half frozen ship, Hiccup looks at Dagur, "Alright, we believe you. Now, tell us, what the dragons look like?"

"Okay! Let me think…" Dagur taps his chin, "Oh! Now I remember! They have the body of a Speed Stinger but bigger!" he explains. Fishlegs took out his notebook and started drawing, "It got narrow snout and a huge killing claw on its feet!"

"Okay, anything else?" Hiccup asked.

"…Oh yeah! They hunt in packs!"

"Like a Speed Stinger." Hiccup mutters, "Do they breathe fire?"

"No, but they used their teeth and claws!"

"Do they look like this?" Fishlegs shows his sketch to him. It looks like a raptor. Dagur gaps and took the drawing, "Just like that!" he awed.

"Alright, gang. We have new dragon specie." Hiccup said, "Are there anything else?"

"Well…there were other roars but I don't know who they belong to." Dagur said as he awed at the drawing. Sighing, Hiccup and the gang search for the Dragon Eye while Dagur awes at the drawing.

* * *

Val and her friends left Isle Furies and were sailing towards the graveyard of ships. They were there to _get_ some supplies. Inverno was at farther away because there were too many rocks and he trip. Then they heard hissing, they readied their weapons and their beast did their battle stance. Giant eels came and hissed at them Val came forward and played a beautiful melody that calm them down.

The eels let them gathered the things they need. They collect some jewels and clothes. Quinn, Val and Snow were collecting some blankets. Monica fell on a barrel of tunics. Snow opens a chest and reviled hairs. Snow sniffs at one black hair puts it on.

"I'm Snotlout and I like to flirt with girls but I get rejected all the time." Snow mimics Snotlout's voice. Quinn and Val laughs at that. The Snow puts on a spicky brown hair and mimics Jay, "I'm Jay and I like Sofia and I really hate people that I don't trust!"

Val and Quinn laughs at that until…

"I heard that!" Jay called in a distance. The three freeze. Jay has good hearing. They quickly gather the things they need before running out with Monica following with a tunic strapped on her back. Jay and Hades were in the Reaper. They avoided many traps. Jay and Hades entered the lowered deck and Jay took out some pebbles and throws them at the ground. All the traps were unset and the two walked inside. They saw many dragons' skulls. Jay smelled something behind the Monstrous Nightmare skull. As he got there, he removes it to revile another Dragon Eye but the key hole was different. It looks like the shape of Val's raptor claw necklace.

Hades used his shadow power to get of the Reaper while burning it so no one can get hurt. As they all went inside their ship, Val was stop by one of the eel. She turns and saw him holding a chest. He gives it to her and Val smiles, "Thank you." The eel nodded before returning to the water. As Val enters, everyone was waiting for her.

"Val, we need your raptor necklace." Mike said. Nodding, Val gives him her necklace and Mike used it as the key and lucky for them it fits. They use River's fire and saw it activates a light to revile a Fury symbol.

"O.M.G…this Dragon Eye has all the information of the Furies." Alex awed.

"Not just Furies," Mike said as he takes a lens and puts it in to revile a dragon with three heads and body made of stones.

"Wow…" Valery said in awe.

"This Dragon Eye has more new dragons that the first." Mike said, "And we need to keep it safe." They nodded and Val notices a six backpacks. She walked over to them and opens one. She gasps when she saw it was hers!

"Guys! Our backpacks our here!" Val exclaims and the rest of the D-Squad came and saw their backpacks.

"How the hell did they get here?" Mike picks up his green backpack.

"We found them near a rock," Xue said, "We didn't know they were yours."

"It's okay. Maybe the cyclone must've send it to another direction." Quinn picks up her yellow orange backpack.

"We just hope we can find a way home." Jay spoke. They nodded before looking at the the Dragon Eye in wonder.

* * *

 **Done! MMM I like the one you post it. And yes I wish for more ideas. Gabriel, thank you for those words of advice. I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank Allison for her oc Novah Bludvist. She has black hair that looks like Kida's from Atlantis the lost empirebut she has bracelets that is silver on her right wrist and her anklets are also silver and on her left she has jade green eyes,her outfit looks like Pocahontas and a necklace the Kida has. She has an entity name Durotan, he is Novah's still born twin brother who is a Razor Whip spirit he can heal, preform telekinesis, and communicate with other spirits. Her weapon is a Gronckle Iron bow and arrow like Katniss from the Hunger Games. She also has war fans that look like Kitana's from Mortal Kombat X.**

 **She is Demigoddess and she is the daughter of Athena and Drago. There was a character name Annabeth Chase in the Percy Jackson Story that is the daughter of Athena.**

 **Novah's personality is that she is kind, wise, caring, can sing and dance, serious, but can be funny at times, brave, beautiful, can cook.**

 **Novah has an Aquatic form that looks like Lorna McNessie from Monster High, but has the same outfit.**

 **Novah's goddess outfit looks like Princess Serenity's from Sailor**

 **Novah's Dragon Rider outfit resembles Kidakagash from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, her bracelets are silver and on her right wrist, her anklets are also silver and on her left ankle.**

 **Novah has a dragon form as a demi-goddess, she looks like Cynder, but the markings are purple, Cynder is from the legend of spyro.**

 **Novah is also a Siren and I am really getting a major headache since her creator, Allison, is giving to many ideas.**

 **PS. Her voice is Keke Palmer and also I already have a character name Luna so sorry Allison. And about the Heroine Creator thing you have to press "Print Screen SysRq" in your keyboard and then use photoshop or Paint in your computer. Just look at it on youtube.**

 **Allison can you explain about Novah's past in Transformers Prime because she will be in my new story and also about Sedna and Wheelie past and I don't know who Wheelie is, is he from the movie called free Willy or something. Also, is Novah's mom/carrier Elita-1 because I seen many pairing with her and Optimus.**

 **The songs are from Carbon Maestro: The Siren and the Seamare feat. SweetPoffin & Wubcake (this song will be in my version.) and Phil Collin: You'll be in my heart (but girl version.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Rescue Dragons**

Val and her friends were sailing the waters. Inverno was swimming bellow them, to make sure they sail safely. Monica was at the edge of the ship, puking out her lunch. She really hates boat travels. She's fine with cars or a plane but not boats. It makes her sick because the waves made the ship go up and down, up and down and so on and so on. Val and Quinn try to comfort Monica but she pukes again. Mike was sailing the ship at the vast ocean.

He lands the ship at an island that has many high mountains. Alex started to draw a map of the island and the others gathered some supplies. As they collect, Val was wondering around the island with Tristan and Monica. The three were playing a game of chase and Tristan was it. They chased each other until they were in a beach. Then they heard sobbing. Curious, the three hide behind a rock to see a girl about her early twenty. She was holding a dagger in hand and was about to slit her wrists until Tristan chirps causing her to turn and look at the little ones. She got up and sheeted her dagger and spoke, "Who are you?"

Val blinks but answered, "Valentina Rosalina Grady but you can call me Val." She gestured her friends, "And these are Monica and Tristan." Tristan and Monica chirped a greeting, "Who are you?"

The girl looks down and spoke softly, "Novah…Bludvist."

Val tilts her head. She didn't know Drago had a daughter. Val walks over to Novah with her friends in tow, "Why are you here?"

Novah looks at her and sighs before she explains herself. Novah was raised by Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and warfare. After she was born, Athena ran away with Novah in her arms, raising her on her own. She feared that Drago would abuse Novah. Athena found out that he had a dark side so she fled. The law said that all gods and goddesses must leave their demigod children before they are born but Athena was able to convince her father, Zeus, to let her raise her child.

You see, Novah was born from her mother's thoughts merging with her father's. In this way, Athena remains a virgin goddess and it reflects how she herself was born, sprouting from the head of Zeus. It is unknown if other virgin goddesses or gods in general have a special way to have children like Athena.

Anyways, when Novah was brought to Olympus, she was trained by her aunt Artemis. She taught Novah how to use a bow and arrows. Novah was an excellent hunter and that made both her mother and aunt proud. When Novah was still a baby, Athena found a Razorwhip egg and Monstrous Nightmare egg on the beach that she was walking on. She thought she would raise them kindly, like her daughter, and took them in as her own.

On Novah's 16th birthday, Athena told Novah about her real past, Novah was shocked to hear this, but Athena told her that Drago might listen to his own daughter, Athena also told her to be free like the ocean and wind. Novah left Greece at the age of 18 with her dragons and spent two years trying to find and reason with her father, only to learn that her father was killed. As Novah finished, she turns away sadly and didn't say anything.

Val looks and spoke, "I know what happen to your daddy." Novah looks at her in shock, "I have a friend who has a really strong dragon," Val sits down as she explain what happen, "My friend and his dragon discovered your daddy using a Bewilderbeast to control dragons to make an army." Novah gasps in shock and horror, "My friend didn't take it to well so he and his dragon had no choice but to…end him…forever." Novah felt her heart shattered into a million pieces. Someone killed her father? Why? Why did he do to deserve that?!

Val could feel anger, hate and revenge in Novah's aura and it was scaring her. Val clears her throat so Novah can look at her. As she did, Val spoke, "I know you are mad at my friend but will your father change if you show up and tell him that you're his daughter?"

Novah froze. She always wonders what her father would think. I mean, her mother did take her away from Drago and Drago will not believe Novah being his daughter. She would've been killed. Novah was lost and confused. Where will she go? What should she do? She was lost in thought until she felt a small hand on hers. Novah looks down to see Val looking at her.

"If you want you can come with me and my friends. We travel a lot to help dragons." Val suggested. Novah looks at her and then her necklace. She clenches it before looking at Val with a nod. Smiling, Val gets up and holds Novah's hand. Then a female Razorwhip and a female Monstrous Nightmare with a blue male Terrible Terror on her back landed.

"Val say hello to Cavalier the Razorwhip and Jewel the Monstrous Nightmare and Flit. They are my dragons." Novah introduced. Val waves and she notices something next to Novah. It was a male Razorwhip but he seems to be a spirit.

"Who's he?" Val asked as she points at the Razorwhip spirit. Novah and her dragons turn around but saw no one.

"Who's he Val?" Novah asked, kneeling at Val's height.

"Him the male Razorwhip," Val points at the spirit. Novah gasps in shock. How can she see him? Novah gently pats Val's head.

"How can you see him?" Novah whispers.

"I am a bridge between both human world and spirit world and he's a spirit!" Val said.

Novah looks at Val with wide eyes. She never saw a little girl with that gift before. Novah decided to introduce Val to her friend, "Val this is my twin brother Durotan. He was still born and he becomes my entity." Novah explains, "He protects me whenever I go."

Val nodded and guides Novah and her dragons to the ship followed by Tristan and Monica. Val explains about her friends and dragons. Novah was impressed but she was angry at Jay for killing her father. Once they reach the ship, Novah meets everyone and became friends but she was kinda aggressive towards Jay but she show respect…a bit. They sail off to another location but they need to rest up for the night. Sofia and Alex set up Novah's room.

"There, I know it's not fancy like your home but at least you have a roof in your head." Sofia said. Novah looks at her room. It was not that big but it has enough space for her and her dragons. Her bed was okay with a pillow and a blanket and there was a desk for her to write.

Novah looks at them and smile, "It is alright, thank you for your help." Nodding, the two girls left while Alex closes the door. Novah sighs as she sits on her bed. She touches her black collar pendant with a blue gem. She really misses her family and wish to grow up with a better life. Sighing, Novah decided to head out. She silently went out and looks at the star filled sky. She went to the rails of the ship and her dragons. Flit lands on Novah's shoulder and Novah gently scratches his chin.

"I wonder what my life would be if my father didn't became a tyrant and then…died." Novah sighs before looking at the stars. She touches her neck. She really wanted to sing but she lost her singing voice when her throat was cut by a Cyclops. She was lucky that her uncle Apollo was able to heal her but he could only return her ability to speak but not her singing. But she knew that she can sing.

Taking a deep breath, Novah whispers, "Okay, Novah, just relax. This has to work." Novah started to sing slowly but it wasn't in tune, "Deep beneath the oceans of pride and all ambition lie the fears I have never knoowwwnnn ! UGHHH!" Novah couldn't make it right. She exhales and pinches the bridge of he nose. Novah and her dragons didn't notice that Val was watching from the door with River behind her. Val and River sneak behind Novah and stands behind her and her dragons. Novah sighs and turns around and jumps with a surprise yelp when she saw Val and River. Her dragons did the same and wondered how did Val and River sneak up like that?

Novah sighs, "Val, how-what are you doing up here?"

Val shrugs, "I couldn't sleep and so River and I decided to go get some air." Novah blinks and nodded before she turns back to the rails and leans over it with her arms supporting her body. Val walks over to Novah, "What were doing?"

Novah looks at Val hesitantly but sighs, "I…was trying to sing." She mutters.

Val tilts her head, "Why?"

"Because my throat was cut by a Cyclops, I was lucky that my uncle Apollo was able to heal me but he couldn't return my singing." She said, "I really wanted to sing again."

Val looks at Novah sadly. She remembers singing with her mommy before the accident. Val looks at Novah and holds her hand before let out a small golden tear fall on Novah's hand. After that, Val looks at her, "I know you can do it."

"How can you be so sure?" Novah raised a brow.

Val touches her chest where her heart is before she sings, "Deep beneath the oceans of pride and all ambition lie the fears I have never known."

Novah gasps and looks ta Val in shock how did she know her song? Novah kneels at Val's height as she placed both her hands at Val's shoulder. "Val? How did you do that?"

Val tilts her head and spoke, "I have gift of magic." Val said, "And I know you can sing, trust me."

Novah hesitated before closing her eyes, "Deep beneath the oceans of pride and all ambition lie the fears I have never known." Novah gasps in shock. Her song…it was perfect. Novah looks at Val and gives her a big hug. As she lets go, Val ask, "Do you want to stop?"

Novah smiles and shook her head, "No, I want to continue." Val smiles as she starts singing along with Novah, "Storms will fade, given time as the nightmares take flight let me not suffer them alone. If I should be led astray may the warm light of day gracefully guide my way home."

"Fortune and Power, admiration by the hour feared we were, once upon a time." Novah sang as she stands up, "O' how the tides have turned my voice rots, my spirit burns all I've loved, no longer mine." Flit hovers over to River and sits on her back.

"Though we swam the same shore, dare I open that door and pour all of my trust in a Siren?" Val sang as she went over to the edge.

Novah made a fist and place it on her chest, "Curse my sage advice! I would pay any price  
Just to see his smile again."

"Magic is the echo of my voice it's true." Val sang as she was picked up by Novah as they look at the vast ocean and Novah sang, "Yet, the heart to wield it betrays something within you."

"What would you have me do, Siren of the sea?" Val sang.

"With that gift of yours, we can change our destinies." Novah sang.

"How can a single song right what has been wronged?"

Novah walks over to the tip of the sip, "Trust me when I say this is the only way."

"To see my home again." Val sang about her home island.

"To hold my father again," Novah sang about her dad.

"I fear not any curse." Val sang.

"Sing now, you know the words come forth and hear us for guidance, who needs stars when you have Sirens?" Val sang as she and Novah, who was harmonizing with Val, were brought up to the post of the ship by Durotan's psychic power, "Seduced by phantom treasure riches, fame, and pleasure under our spell you'll roam…forever. As your souls wander, we will grow stronger."

"Follow us, through the thunder, as we tear you asunder." Novah sang as she jumping off and Durotan caught them, "Come forth and hear us for guidance. Who needs stars when you have Sirens? Tonight, you'll reclaim your song in turn lead me home 'fore the dawn."

Novah sang, "In the dark, we're…Deep beneath the oceans of pride and all ambition filled with power, we have risen."

"From the shadows." Val and Novah sang unison.

"Storms will fade, given time let the nightmares take flight we will not suffer them alone." Novah sang as she and Val harmonize their voices, making all the sea dragons rise up from the ocean and follow their singing voices to hear them.

"Novah, lend me your guidance!" Val sang.

"Come, child, I'll lend you my guidance!" Novah sang.

"Who needs stars when you have…?"

"Sirens?" Novah and Val sang unison.

"Now that I've/ you've reclaimed my/ your song. My magic's sealed by your bond." Novah and Val sang.

"If I should be led astray…" Navah sang.

"May the warm light of day…" Val added.

"Gracefully guide my way home." They finish unison.

Novah puts Val down and then gives her a hug. Novah form a small smile, "Thank you, Val." She whispers. Val smiles and hugs back. As they let go, they heard clapping. Turning around, they saw Jay and Hades at the door. Jay slow claps at them with no emotions on his face. Novah narrowed her eyes while her spirit twin brother Durotan growls at him.

"Nice song." Jay said blankly. Novah scoffs at him. Val looks at Jay innocently, "You two should get some rest. We'll land in the morning." Jay said as he and Hades went inside.

Novah rolled her eyes and looks at Val, "How can you live with him?" she ask as she picks up Val. Val smiles brightly and giggles.

"I'm used to him. After all, he is my big brother figure." Novah chuckles as she brings Val to her room. On the next day, Novah woke up early and went to the kitchen bellow deck. Here she saw Luna, Nora, Alex and Sofia in the kitchen. They were about to prepare breakfast.

"Do you need help?" Novah asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, we have a lot of mouths to feed." She said. Novah nodded before starting to make breakfast. Nora peels some apples. Luna cooks some fishes. Alex and Sofia prepare the eggs. Novah chops some carrots. As they finish making the food, they brought it up. Once they did, they saw a table and chairs set up. The dinosaurs, hybrids, mutants, and dragons were there, waiting for food. The others were sitting and waiting. The girls set the food and everyone sits down as they started eating. Their animal friends started eating too. As they finish, they clean up and continued to set sail. Mike guides the ship to an island that was huge. They landed and everyone went separate ways to get some food. Novah has her dragons with her. Their task was getting boar meat.

As they walk, they heard a weak groan of pain. Looking at each other, they follow the sound and gasps in shock to see an injured Death Song mother with four hatchings. Novah rushes over to the mother and tries to heal her but her injures were too great. The mother looks at her weekly and spoke quietly, " **Please…please protect them.** " She gestures her hatchlings and explains them so tiredly, " **The oldest is Adagio,** " She gestured the female Death Song with yellow scales and orange markings, " **S-second Aria,** " female purple with green markings, " **Third…Tempo,** " she gestured the dark blue male with light blue markings, " **And…Sonata.** " She gestured the last hatchling. It was female that has icy blue with ocean blue markings.

Novah looks at the mother and nodded with determination. The mother gave a small and weak smile before closing her eyes and died. Novah felt heartbroken of that sight. Novah looks at the hatchlings and give them a hug.

"What happen here?" Novah turns around to see Jay. He was carrying two boars on his back with one arm. He tied his long hair and Hades has three boars on his back. Novah looks at him and answer, "The mother died protecting her hatchlings and they have no home." She hugs them close, "I am not abandoning them." Novah braced herself. She is ready to fight if Jay says no because he was like Alpha of the pack and he is very dangerous. Novah would deafen herself.

Jay looks at hatchlings coldly while they look at him innocently. And for the first time, Jay's eyes soften. With a sigh, Jay looks at Novah, "Bring them to the ship. I'll explain to the others." That was all Jay has to say as he and Hades went back to the ship leaving a shock and surprise Novah. Novah looks at hatchlings with a smile before picking them up. She and her dragons went to the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile Sofia and Harmony were collecting some herbs and apples. They were collecting a lot of them but they didn't know they were being watch. As they finish, they heard rumbling. Turning around they saw a dragon.

It was a male and he has black, lizard-like body that moves on all fours. He has no wings. He has yellow stripes that swathe across his eyes and similar bands around his limbs. He also has a hooked beak-liked mandible on their upper jaw and a thick, rounded tail. He has multiple bumps and craters on his back.

He looks at food hungrily. Sofia saw this and took an apple from the basket and kneels down with the apple out, "Here you go." She whispers as she rolls the apple towards the dragon. The dragon sniffs at the apple before eating it. Smiling, Sofia gives more apples to him. As the dragon ate, Sofia gets on Harmony and they went back to the ship but they didn't notice that the dragon started to follow them.

Valery has the same result. She and her dragons were hunting a herd of deer. They took like five or eight. As they were done, they heard a roar of help. Looking at each other, they follow the sound that leads to a rocky area. They saw a male dragon that has a wide, flat body and a long tail. He has four wings, like a Thunderdrum, but with the bigger pair being lower on his back. He has a spiky face with chameleon-like eyes that allow him to see in multiple directions, as well as several big, sharp spikes along his back and tail. Valery knows it is a Singetail and he appears to be stuck with two rocks on his wings and on his tail.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Valery mutters in annoyance. Then she heard Adrenaline's roar. Looking up, she saw the female Skrill landing with Quinn on her back. They have bags that were filled with fish.

"Hey Valery," Quinn greeted, "Me and Adrena collected many-Whao!" Quinn was cut off when Valery grabbed Quinn behind her shirt and brings her to the Singetail.

"Free him." Valery ordered as she drops Quinn. Quinn gives Valery an annoyed look before sighing. She cracks her hands before lifting up the rocks one by one and throwing them away. The Singetail got up but his wings were kinda crooked.

"Let's take him to the ship." Valery said as she and Quinn help the Singetail to the ship. They are gonna have an extra mouth to feed.

Somewhere else, Val was playing in the flower filled with Tristan, Monica and River. She was too young to help so she had to stay in the filled of flowers to make sure she won't hurt herself. They didn't notice a creature hiding in the shadows. It was watching them. It came out of the shadows to revile itself.

It has three tails that tie together to form one, two Ear-like appendages on the head, large pincers as forearms. It scales were bright red with hint of yellow and has amber eyes. It went over to them slowly. River looks at the dragon. She knows it's a female Triple Strike. She seems to be curious about them. Once the Triple Strike was close enough, Val looks at her and gives the Triple Strike a flower crown. That startled the Triple Strike. She never saw a human being kind to her. Then again, there was no human ever nice to any dragons. The Triple Strike lowered her head so Val can put the flower crown on her head. Val puts the flower crown on the Triple Strike's head.

"You look pretty!" Val chirps. The Triple Strike purrs at the little girl. She likes Val already. River went over to the Triple Strike and asks, " **Hello there, what is your name?** "

" **My name is Poisonflame.** " The dragoness spoke, " **What are your names?** "

" **I'm River this Val, Tristan and Monica.** " River introduce while Val waves and Tristan and Monica jumps around in happiness. Poisonflame smiles and then notices it was getting dark.

" **It's getting late. I need to find a place to rest before it gets dark.** " Poisonflame croons.

" **You can live with us.** " River suggested, " **I'm sure that Val's friends will accept you.** "

Poisonflame looks at them before she nodded with a smile. She follows them back to the ship where the others were there. Then they heard Blade's roar, " **STAY AWAY FROM ME!** " they watch as Blade the male Razorwhipe runs away from a male dragon.

This dragon has a tan-colored head similar to that of a Monstrous Nightmare while its body has metal armor. He was actually an Armorwing and he saw Blade's metal body. He chases him around the beach. The others watch while Assassin watched in amusement. Turns out, it was him who brought that Armorwing to the ship. He was hunting for food when he saw the Armorwing looking for metal. And also it was payback for Blade stealing Assassin's lunch.

Assassin snorts a laugh when Blade was being dragged by the Armorwing from end of his tail. " **Ah! Help me!** "

Assassin almost burst into a fist of laughter when Blade tried to prevent the Armorwing from dragging him. Ivy went over to her mate and gently nudged him, " **Why did you bring that armored dragon?** " she asked.

Assassin snorts, " **It's payback for stealing my lunch.** " He growls.

Blade snaps his head as Assassin was being dragged by the Armorwing, " **I SAID I WAS SORRY!** " he roared before trying to escape the Armorwing's jaws. Assassin snorts and then notices Val and her friends brought another dragon.

" **Let me guess, you found her and brought her to the ship.** " He said. River and Val nodded and then heard Harmony's roar. Looking up, they saw Harmony landing. They notice a dragon coming out from behind the bushes. It was a Cavern Crusher and it appears to be following Sofia around.

" **Another one?** " Hunter mutters in surprise. Then Jay, Hades, Novah, Cavalier, Jewel and Flit came with the Death Song hatchlings. Then Quinn and Valery came with the dragons along with the Singetail.

"Okay, there are a lot of dragons." Mike said, "It's a good thing we enough food for everyone."

"Yeah, we should probably camp for today and leave in the morning." Alex suggested. Nodding, everyone set up camp. Javelin and Mike set up the tents while Jay starts the fire. Novah, Valery and Nora decided to gather up more food. Val was plying with the new dragons with Tristan and Monica. Luna and Alex prevent the Armorwing name Steeljaw to use Blade as armor. The Singetail name Flamebody was being treated by Sofia while the Cavern Crush name Quickslime sleeps close to her.

Quinn decided to take Adrenaline flying. They did some cool tricks in the air and did some somersaults. As they fly, they were being watch in the far distance by a dragon with stormy red eyes. Once the girls finish their tricks, they landed on a sea stack and look at the sunset.

"It so beautiful," Quinn mutters. Adrenaline nodded in agreement. Quinn took out a sketchpad and some colored pencils and started drawing the beautiful sunset. Once she finish, they heard a Skrill roar. Looking up, they saw a male Skrill landing few inches away from them. Adrenaline growls at the intruder. She doesn't want her rider to get hurt. The male skrill looks at them curiously and Quinn recognizes it was the same Skrill that Hiccup and Toothless free from Race to the Edge. Quinn gets off of Adrenaline and pats her side as she looks at the male skrill. The Skrill tilts his head at Quinn and came towards her.

"Hey there," Quinn said gently, "Are you lost?"

" **No, I was actually watching you.** " He growls gently.

" **You were stalking us?** " Adrenaline asks in disturbance.

The male Skrill's eyes widen, " **Wha-?! No! No! No! No! I wasn't! I was actually curious about you and her riding in the air together!** " he explains, not wanting to be sound like a total stranger or weirdo.

Quinn looks between the two before looking at the male, "Are ya hungry? We have food in our ship if you want to come along."

" **Can I?** " he looks at Adrenaline.

Adrenaline nodded, " **As long you don't do any funny business.** " She said, " **By the way, what is your name?** "

" **They call me Voltage.** " He nodded.

Quinn doesn't understand dragon but she knows that he wants to come, "Alright, come with us!" she jumps on Adrenaline before they took off in full speed. Voltage followed them. They made it back to the camp. Novah found a wounded female blue Typhoomerang named Lonnie in the forest while she, Valery and Nora were hunting. Lonnie was injured by the dragon hunters that she escaped just hours ago. Val found a baby female Scauldron named Oceana while she was looking for shells with Yuki and Sombra. Oceana has ocean blue scales and sky blue eyes. Quinn explains about Voltage and let him, Oceana and Lonnie to stay. They ate and went to bed while Novah tucks the little Death Song hatchlings, Oceana, Val and Tristan to bed.

"Alright, is everyone comfy?" Novah asked with a smile. The little ones nodded as they curled together close to River.

"Can you sing us lullaby?" Val asked innocently. The hatchlings' head perked up when they heard lullaby. They chirp for a song making Novah chuckle, "Alright but promise me that you all go to sleep?" the little ones nodded with a smile. Novah closes her eyes and sang.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand, hold it tight." Novah holds Val's hand, "I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry." All the dragons' eyes became droopy as they curled themselves to a ball while the riders' dragons curled up with their humans. The dinosaurs and hybrids yawn and did the same as well. Yuki and Sombra snuggles together as Novah sings, "For one so small, you seem so strong my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry."

The stars and the moon shine from above like nightlight. The wind gave a gentle breeze and everyone started to feel really sleepy. "'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more…You'll be in my heart no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always." Novah strokes the sleeping Adagio's back as she slept with her siblings.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us. We're not that different at all and you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever more. Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know (what do they know)? We need each other to have, to hold. They'll see in time…I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong (you gotta be strong) I may not be with you but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time…I know, we'll show them together! 'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more."

Novah strokes a sleeping Oceana, who purred in her sleep, "Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart) no matter what they say (I'll be with you) you'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always. Always…I'll be with you…I'll be there for you always. Always and always just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder…I'll be there always." Novah finished singing and smiles to see the little ones fast asleep.

"Goodnight." She whispers as she went over to her dragons.

Jay watches her and whispers, "Good job." Novah looks at him and nodded before she went to her dragons and have a goodnight sleep.

* * *

 **Done! I know I change Zeus's name into Voltage but I like it. I'll update soon so thanks and Allison told me about Novah having ice powers and blue fire powers and healing powers. Okay and I hope you guys like it! And for my best friend in Deviantart enderdragonprincess(who draw and made amazing characters) I want to thank her for making new dragons in my story and how big is you character Star?**

 **I hope you guys like it and RWBY story I'm not done because I'm having trouble with too much idea from my partner Lelouch-Strife. He has great ideas but they are kinda over boarding my systems or other words my mind.**


	6. Author's note

**Dear viewers,**

 **I'm going to rewrite this story along with Predacons, Godzilla, and BTR because I didn't explains it very well, I hope you'll understand and forgive me. If you have any predacon ideas, please tell me or any new additional characters that you guys want me to put.**

 **That is all and I hope you all understand**


End file.
